fandomstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Death Note Fandom
Basic Information Death Note is a manga written by Tsugumi Ohba and illustrated by Takeshi Obata. Originally published in December of 2003, it later received a 37 episode anime series in 2006. The story is about an intellectual young man named Light Yagami who finds himself in possession of a Death Note, a supernatural notebook that causes the death of any human whose name is written on its pages. However, the writer must also picture their target's face while writing their name to avoid killing others sharing the same name. Light starts to mass murder criminals for what he believes to be justice towards evil, but the large amount of inexplicable deaths cause the International Criminal Police Organization to take action. Light plans to kill any investigators who get in his way, but there is one detective, L, who has never failed to solve a case and is very intent on stopping the unknown murderer's immoral acts. L has advanced deductive skills and is also extremely secretive; he rarely appears in public and no one knows his real name. Once L starts narrowing down clues about the killer's identity, Light recognizes L as a major threat to his plans of ridding the world of evil. Their clashing goals start a psychological game of cat and mouse until either Light finds out what he needs to kill L, or L gets enough evidence to apprehend Light. Appearance The Death Note Fandom looks a lot like Light but also a little like L. He has light skin and spiky brown hair styled like L's. His eyes are dark, and they have shadows underneath due to his lack of sleep. He wears a long-sleeve white shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. When not in public, he prefers to go barefoot. He writes very dramatically like Light, raising his hand in the air or to the side after completing an line in his notebook. Because he writes so often, he sometimes has a dark spot on the side of his hand from pen ink or pencil lead. Death Note Fandom sits in the same odd crouching position L does, which according to him makes him "40% more deductive." He has a bit of a hunched back after sitting like this all the time. Personality The Death Note Fandom is good at deductive reasoning, lying, and putting up an act to fool others. Being in possession of a Death Note, he cannot control his temptation to use it to kill things. This comes with some restrictions such as being suspected by other fandoms, due to his reputation for being untrustworthy. He loves to eat, no matter what the circumstance. Sweets such as cake and doughnuts are among his favorite foods. He has a particular fondness for potato chips, because they taste good and the bags are great for hiding mini LCD televisions. Relationships Friends Sherlock Fandom Death Note is hate-friends with Sherlock because they both like solving puzzles, and Death Note likes to create unsolvable murders that Sherlock suspects him for. He hates that Sherlock is good at correctly deducing things about him. Shingeki no Kyojin Fandom Quadrants Code Geass Fandom - Kismesis Trivia * Death Note's theme song is Young and Menace by J.T.'S Random Stuff. Category:Fandoms Category:Fandomstuck Category:Anime Fandoms Category:Manga Fandoms Category:Book Fandoms Category:Shonen Jump Fandoms